


The Tale Of Two IceWing Princesses

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Snowstorm is an IceWing who was Stolen from the IceWing Royal hatchery as an egg. She is one of the Dragonet's of destiny from the prophecy, but not everything on Pyrrhia is what it seams. Will Snowstorm and her friends follow the talons of fate? Or will they find there own path and destiny?





	1. Chapter One: Making An Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm is an IceWing who was Stolen from the IceWing Royal hatchery as an egg. She is one of the Dragonet's of destiny from the prophecy, but not everything on Pyrrhia is what it seams. Will Snowstorm and her friends follow the talons of fate? Or will they find there own path and destiny?

**The Tale Of Two IceWing Princesses**

**Summery**

**Snowstorm is an IceWing who was Stolen from the IceWing Royal hatchery as an egg. She is one of the Dragonet's of destiny from the prophecy, but not everything on Pyrrhia is what it seams. Will Snowstorm and her friends follow the talons of fate? Or will they find there own path and destiny?**

**(The IceWing Prophecy)**

**When darkness falls upon the land,**

**When dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall.**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These Dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right.**

**Chapter One: Making An Escape Plan**

**SNOWSTORM**

I am an IceWing with white and silver scales. I have icy blue eyes, sharp claws, pale blue wings with snowflake patterns on the undersides of my wings, while tail spikes and horns are a dark blue. I can breath a deadly frost breath. We have three guardians as well. A grumpy SkyWing named Kestrel, a gentle NightWing named Stargazer and a stubborn SeaWing named Webs.

Kindle, Tsunami and I were having a hushed conversation in one of the Study Caves.

"So what should we do Snowstorm? I can't stand living under this cave anymore!" Kindle exclaimed, looking at me with a frown, I just laughed quietly to myself.

"I think we should be stealthy and escape at night!" I said. As Tsunami spoke up.

"But Snowstorm, we aren't good at being stealthy." Tsunami said, with a frown. I pouted at her point, then after a moment of silence, I explained to them what my other idea was.

Later that night, we all snuck out of our sleeping cave. It took some time, but we found the cave opening.

"Oh come on! there is no way we can move that huge bolder!" Kindle exclaimed, as she glared up at the huge bolder in frustration. It was then that I remembered something.

"Hey Nami? Could you swim down and find another opening?!" I asked, looking at the deep blue SeaWing with a smile. She happily obliged as she dove into the freezing water of the river.

Tsunami came back a few minutes later as she poked her head out of the water, a wide smile on her snout.

"I found an opining! But you might want to take a deep breath!" She said, as we all dived into the river after the SeaWing. Tsunami and I were the best swimmers out of the five of us. I had asked the SeaWing to help me learn to swim.

"Yes! Finally! We're out of that stupid cave!" Kindle said, as she looped happily in the air. Then Tsunami spoke up after a while of flying in silence.

"So Snowstorm? where are we going first?!" I gave a smile as I replied.

"I think that we should go to the RainWing Kingdom first, what do you guys think?!" I asked as they all nodded and we flew on in silence for a while before Tsunami spoke up again.

"Hay Snowstorm? I was wondering... why would the guardians choose a NightWing and an IceWing for the prophecy, didn't they know that those two tribes hate each other?!" She asked, as I gave a confused look in Don's direction.

**A/N**

**The Tsunami in this story is not the same Tsunami from canon. I'm just letting you guys all know so you won't get confused.**


	2. Chapter Two: To The Rainforest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm is an IceWing who was Stolen from the IceWing Royal hatchery as an egg. She is one of the Dragonet's of destiny from the prophecy, but not everything on Pyrrhia is what it seams. Will Snowstorm and her friends follow the talons of fate? Or will they find there own path and destiny?

**The Tale Of Two IceWing Princesses**

**Summery**

**Snowstorm is an IceWing who was Stolen from the IceWing Royal hatchery as an egg. She is one of the Dragonet's of destiny from the prophecy, but not everything on Pyrrhia is what it seams. Will Snowstorm and her friends follow the talons of fate? Or will they find there own path and destiny?**

**(The IceWing Prophecy)**

**When darkness falls upon the land,**

**When dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall.**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These Dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right.**

**Chapter Two: To The Rainforest**

**SNOWSTORM**

It took us about three days to reach the RainWing Kingdom, but when we reached the tree line, darts were thrown at us Mango and I ducked but the others fell out cold.

"Hay! What the heck was that for?!" Mango yelled out, as she bared her teeth, and I prepared to shoot frost breath at anything that attacked us. Then two older RainWings came out of hiding laughing in the process.

"What do you want with our friends? Are we your prisoners?!" I asked, as I looked at the blue and yellow collared RainWing.

"No of course not! We're just having fun! And we don't take prisoners." The blue and yellow RainWing replied, with a grin. As I sighed tiredly. I shook out my wings to try and clear my foggy mind. I sudennly found myself beeing caught by the blue and Yellow RainWing.

"Oh dear, are you alright? It's very unusual for an IceWing to come into the rainforest." She said, as I stood to my talons and I took a deep breath. I then looked over to see that Kindle was twitching in her sleep, I sighed she's probably fighting something of some sort in her dream. I went to follow the RainWings but my wings felt hot and my scales felt like they were burning, the last thing I saw before darkness claimed me was the worried face of Mango.

"Snowstorm! What's wrong with her? She was just fine a second ago!" The RainWing yelled in a panic, as the blue and yellow RainWing picked up the IceWing while the other two got the others. And they flew off deeper into the forest.

A few hours later Tsunami, Kindle and Don all awoke, but they were all confused. But then Tsunami spoke up with panic and worry in her voice.

"Hay Mango? Where's Snowstorm? Is she alright?!" The SeaWing asked, as she looked around for her friends familiar white and pale blue scales. Mango was about to answer but the blue and yellow RainWing pointed with her wing to where the IceWing slept.

"Young SeaWing? Don't you know that warm climates are dangerous for IceWings?" The bright collared RainWing asked, as he saw Tsunami duck her head.

About two weeks later, things had changed and Tsunami, Kindle, Don and I watched as Mango challenged the current RainWing Queen. A few minutes later her efforts were not in vain. Mango was then made the new Queen of the RainWings.

"Congratulations Mango!" Both Tsunami and I yelled at the same time. Mango's scales turned a bright pink in response as Janbu flew circles around his younger sister.

"Wait what? You can't come with us?!" I asked, as Mango gave us a sad smile.

"I'm the Queen of the RainWings now, I have to take care of these dragons so they don't fall back into their old habits of lazing about." We all laughed at that and afterwards, we bid Mango farewell


	3. Chapter Three: The Lost IceWing Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm is an IceWing who was Stolen from the IceWing Royal hatchery as an egg. She is one of the Dragonet's of destiny from the prophecy, but not everything on Pyrrhia is what it seams. Will Snowstorm and her friends follow the talons of fate? Or will they find there own path and destiny?

**The Tale Of Two IceWing Princesses**

**Summery**

**Snowstorm is an IceWing who was Stolen from the IceWing Royal hatchery as an egg. She is one of the Dragonet's of destiny from the prophecy, but not everything on Pyrrhia is what it seams. Will Snowstorm and her friends follow the talons of fate? Or will they find there own path and destiny?**

**(The IceWing Prophecy)**

**When darkness falls upon the land,**

**When dragons fight for a rightful Queen.**

**Three sisters, two will fall.**

**And one is left standing alone.**

**Wings of Night, Ice and Rain,**

**Wings of Sea, Sky and future sight.**

**Find the dragons of full moons bright,**

**Fear the dragons of Night and Ice.**

**Fear the ones who seek to conquer.**

**These dragons will end this fight of blood and tears,**

**These Dragons will change the fate of this destroyed land,**

**They will be the peacemakers in this land of darkness and betrayal.**

**These dragons will find the eye that sees the truth.**

**Together these dragons form the Wings of Fire.**

**And the time for peace will be right.**

**Chapter Three: The Lost IceWing Princess**

**SNOWSTORM**

"So where to now?" Kindle asked, as I shrugged in response. Then Don spoke up suddenly as we all looked his way.

"How about the IceWing Kingdom?" He asked, as I paused. I then gave a nervous look towards Tsunami.

"Would that be a good Idea? Are you wanting to die Don?!" Kindle asked, as she looked from me to Don with worry. The NightWing shrunk back and I glared at Kindle. I then spoke up once more.

"We'll go to the IceWing kingdom, are you guys okay with that?" I asked, and They all nodded as we flew in the direction of the IceWing home.

It took a few days to get to the IceWing Kingdom, but once we arrived a very energetic IceWing greeted us.

"Hi! You must be new! am I right? My name's Princess Hail, what are your names? Oh and wow a NightWing!" I answered with a smile as I introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you princess Hail, my name's Snowstorm, these are my friends. Tsunami the SeaWing, Kindle the SkyWing and Don the NightWing." I said, as we all bowed to the IceWing princess. Then suddenly Hail's eyes went wide as she exclaimed.

"Wait... IceWing named Snowstorm... my mother always told me that I had a missing sibling... Snowstorm, come with me. I need to introduce you to Queen Blizzard." I just blinked as I was dragged by the eager IceWing Princess. My friends flew after us.

When we reached the palace Queen Blizzard looked up and she greatest Hail with a smile. I blinked when I caught sight of a younger Dragonet staring at me curiously.

"Mother? Who's that other IceWing?" The young dragonet asked, as Queen Blizzard turned to look at me. She then rushed towards me as she said in disbelief.

"My baby! I knew you'd find your way back to me!" Queen Blizzard exclaimed, as she rapped her wings around me. Then she spoke up once more.

"Oh and these two dragonets are your sisters Hail and Ermine." I stood there in shock as I gave Tsunami a surprised look. Then after a few moments, I spoke up nervously.

"Umm... Hi my name's Winter, It's nice to meet you Ermine, and hi again Hail. And wait hold up, I'm a Princess?!" I asked, as I looked up at my mother.

Queen Blizzard nodded as she turned to see the other three dragonets that were with me.

"Are these your friends Snowstorm?" She asked, as I gave a nod and Kindle spoke up.

"Yup! We're her friends alright! And we're The Dragonets of Destiny from the prophecy!" I then spoke up.

"Mother these are my hatchmates, the SeaWing is Tsunami, the SkyWing is Kindle and the NightWing is Don. The RainWing Mango became the Queen of the RainWings, so she had to stay in the rainforest." I explained, as my mother smiled at all of us.


End file.
